Inertia
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: The more things change for them the more Gowther stays the same. Pointless drabble.


**Hi everyone, here's a pointless little story but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

Gowther chewed absently on the flesh of the inside of his lower lip as he watched Prince Meliodas and Prince Estarossa re-enter the room after briefing the Demon King on the battle they had just won.

'Battle' was a big word, brief skirmish more like. Gowther and the other Commandments hadn't even been there. With Meliodas leading the charge their side had never been in any true danger of losing. But though the battle wasn't huge it had to have been taxing. As he watched, Estarossa yawned openly, Meliodas showed no signs of fatigue but Gowther knew him better than almost anyone and could see that his usually expressionless black eyes now looked like bottomless depths as the would-be king stared into nothing, navigating on auto-pilot, not seeing the room in front of him, Meliodas was dead tired but he would never admit it, probably not even to himself.

Gowther fell into step beside and slightly behind Meliodas, opposite Estarossa, as they walked past. He subtly brushed Meliodas's arm with his side, guiding him so he didn't bump into the door-frame and the blond changed his course instantly, nodding absently in unspoken gratitude.

The three of them walked down the hall without speaking until they reached another corridor. Estarossa yawned again, "bed?" He asked hopefully, looking at Meliodas, he was as tired as his older brother but, if Meliodas asked, he'd stay up with him.

Meliodas nodded, too weary to talk, and, instead of taking the left path that would eventually take them to their own rooms, the brothers, by unspoken consent, went right until they found themselves at their younger brother's door.

Quietly they all slipped inside, even Gowther, silently shutting the door behind him.

They woke Zeldris, of course, their black-haired brother might not be a Commandment but he was still a great fighter and would've woken instinctively upon his space being invaded.

One black eye regarded them warily before they were recognized and then Zeldris rolled over, going back to sleep.

Estarossa shucked his boots, coat and weapons before burrowing in beside Zeldris and wrapping his arms tightly around his younger brother in a bear-hug. Zeldris gave a muffled groan but made no real protest, Estarossa, always the most affectionate of the three, buried his face in his brother's shoulder and was asleep instantly. They might be demons, they had no problem slaughtering their opponents but when tired sometimes the best medicine was contact with those they loved, they had that much in common with the other races.

Meliodas sat on the bed beside Estarossa, his hard expression didn't change but something in those eyes softened ever so slightly.

Meliodas pulled off his own boots and weapons but Gowther knew if he were to leave now the oldest of the three wouldn't sleep. Well, he would _sleep,_ but he wouldn't get the rest he needed. Even in unconsciousness he'd be on his guard. Part of it was his training but part of it was habit, it was commonly acknowledged that Meliodas was going to be the next Demon King and there were plenty of would-be rulers who would like to see him out of the way, and if they couldn't harm Meliodas himself they'd have no problem getting to him through his two unconscious and exhausted brothers, lying asleep beside him.

Meliodas lay down beside Estarossa but not touching him, on top of the covers and facing the door, ready to move on a microsecond's notice.

Gowther sat down beside him, "you can rest, I'll watch over you." He was one of the few people Meliodas trusted like this, not only to sleep around, but trusted enough to believe Gowther would protect him and his brothers while he did.

After a second, Meliodas nodded, "you always do." The blond said, shutting his eyes, he'd never been great at verbally saying 'thank you' but Gowther had never needed it.

The pink-haired Commandment waited until Meliodas was properly asleep before quietly moving to retrieve Estarossa's coat and laying it over Meliodas before reaching out, so carefully, quietly and gently that even another Commandment wouldn't notice and touched one of Meliodas's blond curls, allowing his mind to drift as he watched over the other demon.

He always would.

* * *

Meliodas yawned and stretched, "wow, that skirmish with the Commandments was no joke, I'm beat!" He closed his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck, "we're lucky, no one got seriously hurt, but I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed." He did so and on a whim Gowther followed him into the room, shutting the door silently behind him. He knew that, if Meliodas was left on his own, he wouldn't sleep. Well, he would _sleep,_ but he wouldn't get the rest he needed. Even in unconsciousness he'd be on his guard. Part of it was his training but part of it was habit, there were always people who wanted to hurt or kill the Sins, especially their leader, Meliodas. And if they couldn't harm him they'd be happy to attack any of the other Sins Meliodas cared about. And then there were the Ten Commandments, they were more dangerous than anything any of the Sins had faced before and they hated Meliodas personally.

Meliodas threw himself face-first on top of the covers, before rolling onto his side, facing the door, trapping his dominant arm beneath him but Gowther knew he'd be ready to move instantly if he sensed an attack.

Gowther sat down beside him, "you can rest, I'll watch over you."

Something flashed through those green eyes but it was gone before even Gowther's abilities could pick up on it, he'd never been very good at reading Meliodas's mind anyway.

After a second Meliodas chuckled softly, "you always do," he said, shutting his eyes.

The pink-haired Sin waited until Meliodas was properly asleep before moving quietly to retrieve King's blue and orange coat he'd left in Meliodas's room the last time he was in here and laying it over Meliodas before reaching out, so carefully, quietly and gently that even another Sin wouldn't notice and ran his slender fingers through Meliodas's blond curls, allowing his mind to drift as he watched over the other Sin.

He always would.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed guys!**


End file.
